Xiaoport
Xiaoport is the name of worlds that includes every subsequent Xiaoports at the start of every server. It was formally ran by the Nationcraft hub, where aaomidi (Amir) ran the business. It is now in the Minecraft Cloud Network and it is the only working server within the cloud. It is worth mentioning that "Points", ''such as Xiaoport's DeGroot Point and Cook City's Yoshi Point, are given to official towns of the server only. 'Old Xiaoport (2012) "In the beginning, there was untamed wilderness" -XiaoXiaoMan 'Xiaoport '''or '''Old Xiaoport '(as it's referred to now) was the original town that was first established in August 09, 2012. It was a town that was as big as New Xiaoport, except more grander in terms of residential, commercial, and community buildings. Old Xiaoport's main competitor was Cook City, along with many other small towns. Due to the "no new towns" rule not being in place, both the major cities, Cook City and Xiaoport, both turned into ghost towns where several players ventured to expand into other colonies. Eventually, the server was was corrupted due to a memory leak and was unfortunately forced to shut down on August 09, 2013, along with both Xiaoport and Cook City. However the server map file still exists as of today and can be downloaded through this link. "This is not the end of the book, it's simply the end of the chapter and the beginning of a new one. I can see a bright future ahead of us in New Xiaoport" -XiaoXiaoMan '''New Xiaoport (2013) New Xiaoport is the new age that established after the unfortunate shut down of Old Xiaoport. After the memory leak, the server re-established itself again. Players, more specificially the beta testers and the admins, have been whitelisted due to the massive population increase which in turn gave a huge advantage to the beta testers. Eventually the server became open for everyone after a few hours of testing. SUMMARY New Xiaoport '''is the main town of the Xiaoport server. It serves as the hometown of most (if not all) citizens. Currently, it has expanded so much, that even deserts have seen the cost of urbanization. There is no official government, but the owner of all of the server's physical belongings is XiaoXiaoman and his team of admins, including Rosie, Icebound, rs1fifteen, among others. There are many neighborhoods and roads to come with them. '''HISTORY The internal corruption and deletion of the old Xiaoport server caused a blackout of the server domain as a whole for weeks. A back-up server was made and administered by FCR_Pwns, but was not popular by many and was discarded after a couple months. After many demonstrations of sadness and anger from the deletion, Amir and Xiao decided on a compromise for both them and the players. In return for stopping this frustration, they would make a new server for the mean time. Around September 2013, the new server was born. Within days, the point of what would one day be New Xiaoport was a small village with people starting to make houses. Within a week or two, the first skyscrapers appeared, with the apartment complex near Merveillieux Point, and Merveillieux Castle, among many other places. New Xiaoport expanded to the point where it started to collide with different biomes, including a forest, and a desert. A town hall, a working replica of the World Trade Center, among many other places. Many people came and went, griefers griefed and were banned, among other things. GEOGRAPHY The town originally was in a plains biome, surrounded by a desert, a swampland, a forest, and the sea. The city is also located near the Xiaoport Mountain Range. From the point of ultimate expansion, it had reached all the previously mentioned, coming to a point where the plains biome was covered from block to block with houses, businesses, and monuments. PLAYER DEMOGRAPHICS Many residents of New Xiaoport come from all aspects of the globe, from the United States, to Great Britain, to Brazil. Most residents are in the United States of America or Britain. Although diverse, the community interacts relatively well together and share common cultures. 'Xiaoport 1.8.8 (2015)' This article is a stub. Category:Server Category:World